Dont Cry Over Split Ink
by Menier
Summary: He was tall, so she had to look up toward his face, which was easily 20 cm above her own. (She was only 5.6 meters tall!) When her eyes reached his face they were met with grey ones. His lips where pulled up into a small smile as he looked down at the pink-tinged-cheeked Weasley.


Chapter 1- In Which The Assignments Are Received

**Hey guys… Sorry I haven't been around a lot recently. Life has been certifiably insane and I just have not had the time nor the inspiration to write… but I got the week off for Thanksgiving so YAY for free time. I hope you all like this and I am going to try to finish some of the stories I have yet to complete in the next couple days. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that sounds familiar **

It was 11 o'clock at night in the beginning of May of her sixth year and Rose Weasley was not happy. It was a good thing her older cousin Roxanne was nowhere near her, because she was not sure she would be able to stop herself from strangling the Head Girl if she walked by.

Why was the brown eyed ginger so upset? Well for the answer to that, we would have to go to the prefect meeting two nights before...

* * *

Rose Weasley walked into the prefect meeting room, which was attached to the Heads dorm on the fifth floor of Hogwarts. Her eyes scanned the room, looking for an empty seat. She found one two rows from the front.

"Excuse me," she said to the Ravenclaw 5th year girl prefect, Samantha Corner, as she maneuvered around her before plopping into the unoccupied seat next to her.

"Rose! Hi", said the boy sitting on the other side of her, "I haven't seen you all day."

Rose looked up from the quill, ink, and parchment she had just taken from her bag in preparation for the notes she would undoubtedly take. Her brown eyes met green ones and she smiled.

"Hey Cody!"

His had brown hair short on his head and a Gryffindor tie loosely knotted around his neck; he looked the same as always, casual, confident, and good looking. She once had a small crush on the now seventh year when they were little, but the "love" had dwindled in the years at Hogwarts.

"Hey Rosie!" A boy on the other side of Cody said.

"Al," Rose turned her attention to her fellow Gryffindor prefect, he looked as though he were about to say something to her, but before any of the three could say anything else to each other, the meeting started.

"Hello prefects, we are about to start our second to last monthly meeting of the year. Today, Roxy and I will give you your round assignment for the next month. To make this go a little faster, the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws will go with Roxy and the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins will come with me to get these assignments," the Head Boy, Will Jorkins, Hufflepuff, blond, brown eyed, tall; said to the restless Hogwarts students.

"Come on Al," Rose said to her cousin as she stood up to go and see her older cousin for her duties. And Rose, being the klutz that she was, stood up to fast, knocking the ink bottle she had in her hand onto the floor in front of her.

"Bugger," she cursed under her breath as she reached down to clear up the broken glass that now littered the floor. Looking up briefly, she saw that Cody and Al where already across the room talking to Roxy.

Cursing again under her breath, she bent her head back down, pulling out her wand ready to cast a repairing charm. But before the words could leave her lips, the ink bottle was back in mint condition.

"Wow, thanks…" Rose said, picking up the bottle.

She stood up, looking to see who had been so kind to help her. A small smile spread across her face when she saw who it was.

He was tall, so she had to look up toward his face, which was easily 20 cm above her own. (She was only 5.6 meters tall!) When her eyes reached his face they were met with grey ones. His lips where pulled up into a small smile as he looked down at the pink-tinged-cheeked Weasley.

"…Scorpius,"

"Anytime Rose," said the 6th year Slytherin.

With that, he turned on his heel, heading over to Will to get his assignment, leaving Rose standing alone looking at him. She shook her head as if to clear it and walked to the other side of the room to Roxy.

Most of the prefects had already been given their assignments so only three people stood around the Head Girl.

"Sam," Roxy's blue eyes turned to the short, black haired, 5th year Ravenclaw, "You will be patrolling with Mac McManus Saturdays on the 4th and 5th floors," Sam's brown eyes widened at the thought of patrolling at night with the 5th year beater for Hufflepuff, "And Michael Lee Sundays on the 2nd and 3rd floors." Her eyes narrowed slightly when the Slytherins name was said and she walked off in a slight huff toward her tall brunette friend (Madison Finch-Fletchley, 5th year Hufflepuff).

Next to talk to Roxy was Sydney Vane, a Ravenclaw. She was tall, she was blonde, and she was super skinny. She was nice enough, but, in Roses opinion, she rather looked like an alien with her skinny face and high cheekbones. She looked at the dark curly hair of the Weasley girl with disdain; it was no secret she had wanted to hold the Head Girl title in her final year at Hogwarts.

"You are patrolling on the 2nd and 3rd floors on Thursdays with Ben Samford," a tall, skinny, annoying Slytherin, "and Fridays on the 6th and 7th floors with Harrison Cample," The Hufflepuff that always smelled like moldy cheese. Sydney scrunched up her nose in disgust and agreed to the unfortunate partnerships with a huff.

The third and final (save for Rose) person to talk to Roxanne was 7th year heartthrob, Zach Larson. He was a beater for the Ravenclaw quidditch team, and boy did it show. He was not incredibly tall, but he was strong. The veins in his arms showed whenever he flexed them slightly; he was tan from days spent in the sun; his hair was a light brown that was long enough that he had to flip it away from his handsome face every so often; his eyes where brown, except for about a quarter of his right one, which was a baby blue. And while Rose, and the majority of the girls in the room where staring at him, Roxy looked up at him, showing no more interest in him than if it was any other boy at the school.

"You will be patrolling with Beth Rock Sundays in the dungeons and the 1st floor," the 7th year Slytherin was talking quietly to house mate Veronica Goyle, looking up in the direction of Zach every few minutes, before she would giggle falsely and flip her long, dark hair over her shoulder, "And on Tuesdays on the 2nd and 3rd floors with Jordan Samuels." The pretty Hufflepuff was in a corner of the room with her nose in a book. She, like Roxy, was unfazed by the attractive boy.

"Thanks love," Zach said with a wink, before walking to his seat in the back of the room next his quidditch teammate, Lysander Scamander.

"Hey Rosie!" Roxy addressed her cousin in the way her family always did, with the pet name she had been given by her father 16 years previous, "You're going to be patrolling on Thursdays with Scorpius on the 6th and 7th floors," Rose smiled, she liked Scorpius, he was someone she could actually hold a conversation with, "and Tuesdays in the dungeon and 1st floor with Adam Carmichael." Roses eyes widened, she looked as though she would murder her cousin. Roxy must have sensed this because she smiled nervously and went back to the front of the room to continue the meeting.

Rose slowly went back to the vacated seat next to Cody, her eyes wide. She could KILL her cousin. Really?_ Adam Carmichael_? _Really?_ Roxy knew how much Rose despised the Ravenclaw, ever since 1st year when he had "accidently" spilled all of his pumpkin juice down the back of her robes in the middle of November. He was a bully, and though he would never physically hurt her, he would mentally do so, by taunting her and making fun of her. Her friends and family said he only did those things to her because he liked her, and even though that did make sense, the idea that the slimy git liked her made her want to barf.

Rose had been so preoccupied by the thought of spending two hours with him for the next four weeks that she did not even realize that the meeting was over until Al poked her in the side, causing her to jump slightly. She looked around the room to see that it was practically empty. The only people left where Al, herself, Hufflepuff 6th year, Ryan Smith, Gryffindor 5th year, Meghan Finnegan, Scorpius, and the Heads.

Rose's eyes narrowed as she stood up from her seat, completely ignoring Al's looks of confusion. She walked right up to her cousin and said, "Why in Merlin's pants did you have to put me with him? You know how much I despise the nitwit!"

Roxy at least had the decency to look slightly ashamed as she said quietly, "I know Rosie and I'm really sorry, but that is just how the system worked out! I know everyone hates him, but you're my cousin and I knew you'd _eventually _forgive me, 'cuz you have to or Gram would kill you."

Whoever said that having a cousin in charge can give you benefits clearly had never been the cousin of Roxanne Weasley; she was a people pleaser through and through, except when those "people" where family.

Rose sighed and rolled her eyes, but she smiled slightly at one of her closest cousins, "I guess I see your point, but next month, I get a say on who I do and do not patrol with."

Roxy smiled at her cousin, "Deal," she said, shaking her hand. "I got to go; I'll see you later." With that, Roxy picked up her bag, and she and Will walked out of the room through a door leading into the Heads common room, standing much closer together than any two normal friends would. After they passed the threshold and shut the door, a faint _click _was heard, indicating the locking of a door.

Rose raised her eyebrows slightly before turning to see where Al had gone off to. She rolled her eyes when she saw him flirting with Meghan. She decided to be a nice cousin and let him walk back to the common room with her. She left the room quietly, but not before catching her cousins eye, letting him know that she was leaving. He gave her a grateful look, before continuing his conversation.

* * *

Outside the room, Rose checked her watch; it was almost 8, which meant she had nearly an hour before curfew. However, the common room did not seem to have much appeal to the homework swamped girl. So, with a flick of her red hair, she turned to head down the stairs that would lead her to the entrance of the library on the third floor.

On the way down a dim hallway, Rose began to think about everything she had to do before finals in a few weeks. She was a swamped girl, with classes, prefect duties, and quidditch, it was a wonder how this girl had any opportunity at all for a social life. But it wasn't much of a social life, Rose thought mistakenly. Sure she had friends; she just wasn't "popular". She was friends with the popular kids that where in her classes or on her quidditch team. They said hi to her in the hallways and she sometimes stayed up late gossiping with the two "cool" girls in her dorm room (Mia Silver and Laura McLaggen). But over all, she knew she wasn't part of the "in" crowd and she was quite okay with that.

She was so caught up with thought on what she would have to do in the upcoming weeks that she had to backtrack to the door of the library. She quietly opened the door because, despite the fact that Madame Pince was quite old, she still had ears like a bat. She walked swiftly through the aisles, ignoring the open areas for studying that where packed with students cramming in as much work as they could accomplish in the amount of time before the library was closed. Instead, Rose walked down the aisles toward a table she had discovered about halfway into her 2nd year. It wasn't all the way in the back of the library, but somewhere that one would easily get lost to if they did not know the way, which is actually how Rose had found the secluded table in the first place

When she reached her target, she was unsurprised to see a blonde head bent over a book, grey eyes scanning the page quickly, every few seconds his gaze would turn to the parchment his quill was hovering over to jot down a note or two.

"Scorpius," Rose puffed out, before sitting down in chair down opposite him.

He raised his eyes briefly to show that he acknowledged her presence before returning the DADA notes in front of him. This was a normal day in the library to the two students. When Rose had first discovered this table, she sat alone for the total of 20 minutes before Scorpius had arrived. The two 12 year olds where neither friends nor enemies at the time, but had both taken the advice their respective fathers had given them before boarding the train to Hogwarts, don't get too close. This request was surprisingly easy to follow, as neither made any effort to recognize the other. Scorpius had taken the seat on the other end and other side of the table, saying nothing, and Rose said nothing in return. This quiet indifference lasted until the end of October of their third year. Rose was trying desperately to find the answer to a charms question on the worksheet Professor Lipped had given them but to no avail, she looked up from the paper to see that Scorpius (who was in the same class as her) was working on the same thing.

"Did you get the answer to number 8?" She asked tentatively.

Startled slightly by the sound of her voice appearing so suddenly in the quiet of the library, it took Scorpius a minute to answer.

"Yah, its 'swish, flick, jab'" he said, "It's on page 52. Look, right here," With that Scorpius scooted one seat down so he sat across the table and one seat to the left of Rose and pointed to the answer in his book.

"Thanks! I could _not _find that anywhere and I must have looked at that page at least 10 times," Rose exclaimed with a roll of her eyes.

"No problem," Scorpius said with a smile at the small girl's exaggeratory remark.

With that small exchange, Scorpius got a new seat and the entire atmosphere of the table towards the back of the library changed. It started with only questions about homework or remarks on the weather, but soon conversation turned to more pressing matters, such as the outcome to a quidditch match (Hogwarts or professional) or to what exactly their muggle studies professor thought she was doing with her hair. By the end of the first semester of their fourth year, the two would even say hi to each other in the hallways.

During Christmas vacation of that same year, Al asked her about it, at the Burrow, in front of the entire family, including Ron. If looks could kill Al would be 6 feet under. But Rose answered calmly, stating that, "yes, yes we are friends," and "no dad, I am not imperiused," along with "I like him quite a lot, actually James," plus "Uncle George, it's not _that _funny," and also "will someone please make sure my father does not choke on his ham" and "you CANNOT tell me who I am _aloud _to be friends with," and finally "yes, I'm still beating him at every test."

After that rather awkward encounter over dinner, Ron finally came around with the idea off his precious Rosie befriending the boy.

The years passed without incident, Rose had congratulated Scorpius when he had made keeper for Slytherin their 5th year, but assured him that she would still score on him when their houses played against each other. He had replied to her brash remark with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, as if to challenge her boldness. And when Gryffindor beat Slytherin by one goal later that year, Scorpius had only sat in stony silence for a few days before realizing that he had absolutely no idea what they had been learning in astronomy and had to ask Rose for help.

At the beginning of 6th year, Scorpius had applauded Rose on all of the OWLs she had received at the previous year, and Rose returned the compliment, saying that his turtle was much cuter than hers had been during the transfiguration part of the exam. Soon, Scorpius began to sit directly across from Rose at the table, a fact that did not go unnoticed, but did go unremarked upon, by both parties.

This day was no different as Rose pulled out a blank piece of parchment. As she reached into her bag to grab her Herbology book, the scratching of Scorpius' quill stopped and the page turning halted as well. Rose looked up at the sudden silence to see Scorpius' eyes staring into hers.

"What where you talking to your cousin about at the end of the meeting?" He asked casually.

"Roxy?" Rose asked and Scorpius nodded his head in affirmation.

She sighed as the memory came back to her.

"Well," This word was accompanied by an eye roll, "I'm to patrol with Adam Carmichael on Tuesdays."

Scorpius snorted in a very unattractive way, and Rose felt a small smile coming onto her face.

"What? It's not funny!"

"I never said it was,"

Rose rolled her eyes again.

"Your eyes are going to get stuck like," he remarked.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"It's just funny 'cuz I know how much you hate him," Scorpius replied after a short pause in conversation, "Hell, it's funny 'cuz _everyone _hates him."

"No truer words have every been spoken. Who are you patrolling with, aside from moi?"

"Catherine Summers, Mondays, 2nd and 3rd floors,"

"Lucky you, she is actually nice," Rose said.

"Yah, but she can't have a conversation for more than 5 minutes without spontaneously giggling,"

"Accurate," Rose replied with finality in her words. Both thought for a minute about the tall brunette Hufflepuff before returning to their respective work. The two prefects sat in comfortable silence for around half an hour before they had to pack up for the night. At the staircase that would lead them their separate ways they said a quiet goodbye. Rose headed up to the towers and Scorpius went down into the dungeons. Both of their heads where filled with thoughts on their upcoming duties and responsibilities.

**This took me a while to write, and I actually wrote it on my computer, which I like a lot better. I made an entire prefect schedule for this, so if you ever read another story of mine and there are prefect patrols, I will probably have used this chart. There are no conflicts and you work with two people from different houses and the same year. I wrote Hg5 (Hufflepuff girl 5****th**** year) and Rb7 (Ravenclaw boy 7****th**** year) and so on and so forth. Its split into 4 patrols, no one works the same floor twice and everyone works twice (except HG and HB who work 4 times). If you would like to see it or use it please PM and I would be happy to share, I also made a list of all the prefects and stuff. I hope you all like this chapter and I will try to have more soon. It is well past midnight and I am tired, so until next time.**

**-Menier**


End file.
